


OK Ko One Shots

by AnimeCub



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aged-Up Character(s), Blood and Injury, Eventual Smut, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, One Shot Collection, Rating May Change, Romance, Self-cest, Slow Burn, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:12:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeCub/pseuds/AnimeCub
Summary: A bunch of one shots story revolving around Ko and his friends. Plus Ko dealing with his growing crush on his alter ego, the edge lord himself; Tko.





	1. Introduction

Hello everyone this is my first Tko x Ko story and in this story Ko and Tko will be going to different places and hanging with friends while struggling with their feelings for each other. Now before we start let me tell you what's go on here:

The characters are aged up  
There will be m-rating writing in one of them  
Tko and Ko are split after the incident  
Look out for blood and dark contents  
Fluff and lots of it  
There's new characters  
Yaoi and Yuri peeps  
Tons of shipping  
New power ups  
New challenges  
New adventures

Basically everything you ever dreamed of. So guys I hope you like it and enjoy reading as much I love writing this. Also if anyone don't like selfcest then you can just go but other than that thanks for reading.  
P.S. the next chapter will be up soon so until then peace


	2. Ko wears eyeshadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Enid and Rad sees Ko wearing makeup, they couldn't help but think he looks beautiful even Tko thought so too.

Enid and Rad are standing at the counter, wearing a shock expression. Their eyes are wide while their jaws are hanging open. This maybe normal but to everyone, well, they kind of look like fish out of water from how stupid they looked.

They look like they were put in a deep trance as there was no response from the duo. There was no movement or sound, just them staring into space but they weren't staring into space. Oh no, they were staring at someone from across the room, mopping the floors and humming a tune. They continued mopping the floor, not noticing the stare they are given as they clean, swaying their hips a bit. It was silent for a moment before Rad, who decided to break his trance, clear his throat "hey Ko."

Said boy stops and turn his head "yeah Rad?" Any word that he was going to say vanish. He tried again but only weird sounds came out from his throat, before trying again with the same results until he gave up "uh... you okay Rad?" Ko ask in concern. 

"Yeah he's fine, brush head. He just having a nervous breakdown." Enid smiles while Rad gives her a glare. 

"Okay?" He shrugs "well I'm going back to-"

"Say Ko." The teen boy turn to Enid, who's smiling "Rad and I was wondering, if it's not a problem, when did you start wearing eye makeup?" 

Ko hums, tapping his chin. For a brief second, when Ko blink his eyes, there was burgundy colored eyeshadow on his eyelids. As he think it over, his friends are busy staring at him, watching him close his eyes giving them a full view of his makeup. The way it clash his skin tone and how his brown eyes glow make him look so beautiful. 

"Did you guys hear me?"

"What?" Ko roll his eyes, seeing them not paying attention.

"I said I started wearing them when I was little. Jeez what's with you today?" They looks at each other before looking at him.

"Sorry, little dude. We didn't mean to space out... it just you look so nice." Ko's eyes widen in shock.

"Really?"

"Yeah in fact, you look very beautiful with eyeshadow on." Cherry red blush covers his cheeks as he stare at his friends. He couldn't believe at what he's hearing, his two friends who he cherish, said he look beautiful without hesitation. A small smile grace his face as he suddenly became bashful.

"Aww guys that's sweet of you to say." 

Rad smirk, crossing his arms "well it does match your skin tone."

"And it made your eyes glow." 

"So we have the right to compliment you and your beauty."

"Guys stop it." They laugh at Ko's shyness, who is covering his face and dropping the mop. Enid smiles and lean on the counter before asking a question.

"By the way, why did you wear them?" 

Ko uncovered his face and hums "I think it's because I want to know what it feel like." He shrugs "I try wearing them and I messed up the first time I did it." He sheepishly chuckle, thinking back to that day "I also got caught by my mom but she taught me how to apply it right, and ever since then I wear eyeshadow."

"Was she mad?" He shook his head.

"No she laughs." Rad raises an eyebrow.

"Do you wear it all the time?"

"Not all the time. Just when I feel like it or in the mood or for special occasions, and I don't wear them when it's too hot or too cold." His friends nods in understanding "but yeah I wear them cause I like it." He picked up the mop before going back to cleaning.

"Heh, well I can guess you have lots of eyeshadow palette."

"Not that much, Enid. Just six palette plus three brushes so I'm good." Once the floor is cleaned, he smiles then began to put the mop away "besides I get to use them to express myself a bit more." He laughs while Rad and Enid smiled.

"Either way you're look beautiful, Ko." 

"Aww thank you." 

  {Few minute later}

In the employee room, Ko is sitting on the couch with his legs crossed, and his eyes closed. He breathe in and out like he's meditating but different, he's going inside his mind to visit Tko and since he's on his break, it gives him enough time to see how his counterpart is doing. 

Ko took another breath before opening his eyes and see that he's inside his mind. He turns around and spot Tko's house - the one he made for him - before walking towards it 'I wonder what Tko is doing?' He thought. Once he got to the door, he knock it three times before hearing an response.

"It's open." Ko opens the door and walks in to see Tko playing a video game, and sitting on some beanbag "sup scrub."

"Hey Tko." Ko walks over and sat down next to his counterpart "how are you?"

"Bored, but good. What is you doing here?" 

"I'm good thanks for asking, and I just want to see you." 

Tko scoffs lightly, still playing his game "yeah well I don't need to be babysat since I'm too old for one." He stick his tongue out as he mash the buttons. When he did that, his other half tilts his head while raising an eyebrow. 

"When did you got your tongue pierced?"

"That's for me to know and you to never found out." 

"Ugh you're insufferable sometimes." He chuckles, enjoying Ko's frustration. It was quiet between them minus the tv but it was comfortable. As he continued to pout, Tko did a quick glance before whipping his head, looking at him in surprise. His counterpart sighs "you know you're going to die if you don't pay attention." Suddenly, the game was paused causing Ko to raise an eyebrow "why you pause the game?" Silence "Tko did you hear me? I ask why you pause the game?" More silence "Tko." There was more silence that became so unbearable even Ko couldn't stand it, frowning in anger and taking a deep breath but before he yelled, three words had stop him from doing it.

"You look beautiful." 

"What?" He snaps his head towards his counterpart, who looks starstruck "did you call me beautiful?" That snap him out of it as he shake his head.

"What? No I didn't, you scrub." 

"But you said-"

"I said nothing." Tko exclaimed. His face was beet red, the same goes for Ko. They stares at each other for few minutes before Tko looks away, ignoring the look that his counterpart is giving him. It became quiet again as no one said a word which soon was broken when Ko called out the other's name.

"Tko." Said boy turns his head "do you really think I look beautiful?" 

"Uhh... maybe." He blush even more as he watch his counterpart smiled at him. Now he would be lying if he said that he didn't have to most lovely smile he ever seen cause he does, plus the way he's looking at him with those gorgeous eyeshadow 'cob, he's gorgeous.' 

"Hey Tko." The edge lord snap back to reality and stares at Ko, who's sheepishly smiling at him with a red face "thank you for the compliment. That's very sweet of you to say." Tko scoffs.

"Yeah well whatever. Just don't get used to it, scrub." He went back to playing his game, trying to ignore that cute giggle.

"Whatever you say, Tko." Ko roll his eyes, getting up from his seat "well I gotta go back but I'll see you tomorrow okay?" A grunt was his response. He shook his head since he's used to Tko's moodiness "also again thanks for the compliment." No response this time "well later." And just like that he vanish into thin air. Tko scoffs, frowning a bit before it turns into a small smile.

"You're welcome, scrub." 

Back to reality, Ko is smiling from ear to ear, happy to know that not only his friends think he's beautiful but even Tko think so too, and that simply made his day even brighter 'and he said he's not sweet.' He giggles as he goes back to work "best day ever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this story as much as I do before I go, if you don't like this pairing that's okay but please don't write hate comments you can always leave.


	3. Hips don't lie (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ko is feeling a little self conscious about his feminine hips, Tko get to prove him wrong.

Tko don't get it. He simply doesn't get at what he's seeing or the concept of this, hell, he don't understand any of this but no matter how hard he tried, he just can't look away. He want to keep looking at them all day with no interruptions and no disturbance whatsoever. He don't know why but when he look at them, he couldn't help but just stare and forget everything. He want to stare at it without a care in the world and be mesmerize, hell, he doesn't care what anyone says because he never see anything like it.

I know what you guys are wondering, what is our edge lord looking at that capture his attention? Well let's just say Tko couldn't keep his eyes off the screen, which is showing Ko staring at himself in the mirror and standing in nothing but his underwear. But that's not what caught his attention, oh no, it's those luscious hips of his. 

Tko gulps, a cheery red blush covers his face. He watch the screen as his counterpart hums, planting his hands on those hips before rubbing them up and down; unbeknownst of his alter ego following them with his eyes. He then drops his hands and cocking his hip to the side causing Tko lean forward to get a better view. He slowly lick his lips, watching those hand feel his hip for a bit before frowning 'why is he frowning?' 

Ko sigh, dropping his hand. He took one more glance at the mirror before walking away 'what? No go back, scrub. I wanna see it a bit more.' But his plead went ignore as his counterpart went to his bed and pick up his black jeans. The edge lord growls in anger for he want to see them again and maybe stare at it for a few hours but no matter how much he want him to go back, he continued to ignore as his anger grew, clenching his fist and gritting his teeth. He slam his hands on the table, stood up and open his mouth to give him a piece of his mind until Ko spoke.

"My hips are fat." What? Did he said... wait what? He don't understand, what? Movement was seen as Ko puts on his pants "seriously I think I might get huge, fat hips." Tko blink his eyes as he couldn't believe at what he's hearing, listening to him mumble about his body until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey scrub." Said boy stops mumbling.

"Yeah Tko?"

"Shut up cause you're pissing me off." Ko raises an eyebrow, putting his beige shirt over his head. 

"Why? What did I do?" The emo teen roll his eyes.

"It's not what you did, ding dong. It what you said that got me angry." 

"And that is what exactly?" Tko snorts in slight anger before pushing his hair back, and away from his eyes before instructing his other half.

"Do me favor and go back to the mirror." He shrugs his shoulders and did as he was told. He stop, turn and stare back at his reflection while waiting for more instruction from his alter ego, who's took a quick glance at his lower half before speaking "look at your reflection and stare at your hips."

Ko raises an eyebrow "why?"

"Just do it, scrub." He sighs, closing his eyes.

"Tko... I already know about my hips and I know that they're-"

"Perfect." He snap open his eyes. Pure shock was written on his face as he stare at the mirror like he's staring directly at him. It was quiet in the room as Ko tried to process at what he just heard from Tko's mouth. 

"What?"

"I said they're perfect. You may think they're fat but they look fine."

"But look at them, Tko." Tko smirk, sitting down and crossing his arms. 

"I did while you were busy staring at your reflection, and trust me they're perfect." When he saw a questionable look on his face, he chuckle before continuing on "look scrub, I'm going to be straight honest here and come out and say it." He lean back on the chair and grin "sometimes I check on you when I'm not doing other stuff and when I do, I see you in front of this mirror and stare at your hip, and well... I couldn't help but stare as well." He close his eyes for a bit as he continued "compare to Enid's, yours is smaller but wide, well not that wide but slightly just enough to pass a feminine meter. They're also firm, well-defined and very nice so there's no way in hell that those hips are imperfect." After he finish, he waited for him to soak it all in as he tried to fight down his blush. Once he was sure he wasn't going to turn into a tomato, he open his eyes to see Ko blushing beet red. 

The young hero couldn't believe at what he's hearing right now. He couldn't believe that his counterpart admit of his deeds and told him that he had perfect hips. Now he's not going to lie but he always been a bit self conscious but now hearing those compliments and getting a good look, he realized there's nothing wrong. In fact, he have perfect and normal hips. A smile grace his adorable face before laughing "Tko... that was very sweet of you."

"Don't get used it. It's once a lifetime, you weak baby." Again an cute giggle erupts from him as his blush slowly fades away.

"But didn't you said I look beautiful when I wore eyeshadow?"

"S-shut up." Ko laughs as Tko blush while frowning. Once he was calms down, he put his hand on his hips and smirk.

"You know, you're right." He then strike a pose and winking at the mirror "I do have nice and perfect hips." The emo teen stares as his frown slowly change into a smile, and with a blush still on his face, he looks away and chuckle.

"Hey if I remember anything, it's that hips don't lie."


	4. Hips don't lie (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three friends hanging out, minor teasing but fluff in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone guess the name of the artist, I will give you a cookie.

At Neo-Riot City Mall, Ko along with Rad and Enid are looking around while trying to see where to go first. They stare at different stores from clothe store to jewelry store before stopping by the fountain "okay where should we go first?" Enid ask. 

"I don't know, dude. I mean there's so many choices." Rad turn to Ko "what do you think, squirt?" Ko hums, tapping his finger against his chin as he think this over. He look around the area and stare at the stores, and once he had his fill, he stare back at his friends.

"Well I think we should go to a clothing store and buy some clothes. Besides I need to buy new clothes after I got rid of old ones since they have tears and holes on them." He then point at one them "let's go in there." Enid turns around to see where he's pointing at before shrugging.

"Good choice, brush head. I heard they have nice stuff in there." She turns back with a smirk "they might have some makeup for you and if they do, maybe you can buy some eyeshadow." 

"Yeah just in case you ran out of them." The young hero laughs, rubbing the back of his neck as his friends smile.

"Thanks for reminding me. Two of my eyeshadow palette has ran out plus I gave one away to Lola since someone stole hers when she was doing photography." 

"That's nice of you, Ko." 

"Thanks." He said, smiling at them "now let's go buy some clothes." With that in mind, the trio walk towards the store and enter. Their eyes widen in awe, mesmerize by all the stuff and how big it is "woah it's huge." 

"It's bigger than my bedroom." Enid snaps out of her trance then clear her throat, catching the boys attention.

"Okay listen up dweebs. Each of us are going to go different ways and buy clothes. You boys can stick together or go separately either way it doesn't matter." She then crosses her arms "once we have what we need, we meet back here and then we leave."

"Are we going to check out more stores?" Ko ask. Enid smiles, rolling her eyes before answering his question.

"Yes we are, Ko."

"And besides squirt." Rad put his arm around Ko and grins "there's tons of places we haven't check yet and also it's too early to leave." Ko giggles as Enid smiles.

"Okay Rad let him go and let's get this thing started." Said alien let's go of him before splitting up with Ko going with Rad. The boys went to one section of the store and start looking around to see what they got, picking out different shirts and pants from the hanger. As they look through them, something caught Rad's attention which have him gasp before pulling it out.

"Hey Ko check this out." Said human turn his head and blink his eyes in surprise. In Rad's hand is a black t-shirt with 'Stay Rad' in bold green letters "this shirt is amazing right? I think it speaks to me."

"I think it let people know how awesome you are." A snort was heard inside his mind 'shut it.'

'I didn't say anything, dweeb.' 

'But you were laughing, Tko.' He can practically hear the eye roll from his emo alter ego.

'Whatever, dweeb. Can't hate me thinking the shirt is lame.' He sigh as he pinch the bridge of his nose and being a little bit irritated.

"Hey squirt you okay?" He open his eyes to see his alien friend staring at him with concern "you look upset."

"I'm fine, Rad." He said, letting go of his nose "just Tko being his moody self." An indignant 'hey' was heard inside his head but he ignore it "but yeah I think that shirt fits you."

"And that's why I'm buying it." Ko chuckles as Rad put the shirt on his shoulder and went back to searching. 

'I still think its lame.'

'Again shut it.'  
              ___________________________________________________________________

Ko walks up the stairs to the upper level of the store, leaving Rad behind as he went to find more clothes that suits him. Once he made it to the top, he turn right and look through the hangers with shirts before pulling one out. It's short sleeve, dark red t-shirt with golden stars trailing from the bottom left and upwards to the right. On the stars, there were glitter making the design shimmer and when he put his finger on it, no trace of it came off. 

The young hero turns the shirt around and place it against his chest before pulling it back "I like this one." He said as he look at the shirt "I'll take it." He nod, holding it in his hand before searching for more. During the search, he had grab five different shirts that suit his taste, all which few were long or short sleeve, had designs or words or just plain. After seeing if he need more tops, he went to the section of pants and start looking through them.

'Make sure the pant fits you, doofus baby.'

'You wanna see if they make my hips look good isn't that right?' 

'Maybe or maybe not.' Ko roll his eyes, picking out two jeans in different shade of blue 'okay yeah I do.' He chuckles, taking out three more pants.

'Thought so.' He then look around before taking his clothing item and walked to the guy "excuse me sir." Said man turns around "is there a fitting room for men? Like is it upstairs or downstairs? And is it separate?" The employee stares at him, blushing for a bit before smiling.

"Why yes there is. The fitting room for men is right there." He said pointing at the direction for him. 

"Thank you sir." He thank the employee, smiling brightly before walking, unknowingly causing the man to blush beet red. 

"Oh my cob, that boy was so cute." As Ko walks away, Tko frown as he crosses his arms in slight anger.

'Nerd.'

"Tko be nice." Said boy scoffs with attitude.

"Whatever scrub." He said, watching his lame alter ego talked to the employee before taking him to an empty room that was available. He thanks them before closing the door and hanging the clothes on the hook. He then took off his jacket along with his shirt and grab the dark red shirt off the hanger before putting it on.

"Wow it fits. Now for the pants." He almost laugh when he heard Tko cried of yes as he took off his boots, then unbuckle his belt, unbuttoned and unzips his pants before taking them off. After taking them off, he look through the pants to see which one he should wear first. 

'Try the khaki one.' Ko took said pants off the hanger before putting them on, pulling them up then zipping and buttoning his pants. He turn to the mirror and look at his reflection, turning left and right even doing little poses which kind of make him giddy; unbeknownst of him, Tko is slightly blushing as he stare. He trail his eyes over his body from the top of his head to his feet and up again. He slowly lick his lips before a big grin appears on his face.

"I actually look good in these." Ko strike another pose, winking at his reflection "don't you think so, Tko?" 

'Uh huh.' He giggles. He turn his body one eighty degree and placing his hand on his hip, rubbing it up and down which cause his alter ego to gulp as he tried not to drool. Cob those pants hug him nicely plus that shirt shows off his muscles, he going have to kill someone for looking at his sunshine boy. Wait what? Tko blink his eyes in shock. Did he absentmindedly claim Ko as his? Like the brat belong to him? If the blush on his face wasn't already red enough then it sure now. He shake his head, getting rid of those thoughts while trying to calm down his red face.

'Tko are you okay? You sound quiet.' The edge lord grunted which gives him enough answer to say he's fine 'oh that's good cause you being too quiet is weird.' He roll his eyes "now then." Ko wink one more time before smirking "time to try out the other ones." He almost burst out laughing when he heard Tko fell off his chair "this is going to be fun."

                    
_______________________________________________________________________

Amongst the crowd of people, Ko is holding a basket with his items as he try to see which palette he should take. He look at each and one of them, observing the makeup before picking one off the counter and stare at the colors. As he dwell on it, a tap on his shoulder caught his attention making him turn around to see Enid "Enid."

"Hey Ko. You got everything you need?" She asked, watching him smile sheepishly.

"Well not exactly." She must've look confused cause he shows her a palette with different color eyeshadow "I'm trying to see which I should take but some of them look a bit bland." He put it down with a frown "I don't think I'll find one at this rate." The ninja chuckles before looking around.

"Say brush head." Said teen look back to his friend "you seen Rad anywhere?" 

"Not after parting ways to get clothes for myself." He frown in concern "I hope he ain't lost."

"He better not be lost or I'm going to kick his alien butt." 

"What did I do, Enid?" Both friends turn to see Rad standing beside them, holding shopping bags with the store logo and wearing a pout on his face "I didn't do anything wrong." Ko giggles while Enid roll her eyes.

"Where were you? It doesn't take you that long to get clothes." 

Rad huff "if you must know, I was purchasing my clothes plus I bought something for Ko." That got the young hero's interest.

"What is it, Rad?" The alien smiles before reaching into his bag and pulling out a maroon headband with cream splashes. Ko's eyes widen in awe while Enid whistle "woah Rad... it's so pretty." He said as the headband was handed to him. He watch the teen feel the fabric and observing his gift before smiling "thank you Rad."

"You're welcome squirt." He smiles before looking at the makeup. He walked to the counter and pick up one eyeshadow palette before handing it to Ko "here Ko, have this one." 

Ko turns his head and stare before smiling. In Rad's hand are eyeshadow palette with different colors from milky beige to cherry color that will make his eyes stand out. He took the palette, thanking him before another one was appears in his face causing his smile grow. This one is a warm color peach-toned palette with ranges and shades of peaches, browns, creams and plums plus it had a emerald green hue in the mix. He also took that one after thanking the ninja, smiling in joy.

"Okay now that we have our clothes and you got your makeup." He giggles "let's go purchase them." She look at Rad "wait for us okay bozo." 

"Got it." She nods before walking onto the line with Ko followed suit but not before he handed the headband back to Rad. After they purchase their stuff, they went back to their friend and walk out the store.

"Okay what's next?" 

                                                                {Two hours later}  
"That was fun." 

"Yeah it was, right Ko." The boy nods, holding his bags.

"Yeah it was fun except for the guy falling into the water fountain part." He slightly frown "why you two do that for?"

"Cause he's a creep." Rad answered.

"Plus he was looking at you like you were fresh meat. Also there was no way in hell we're going to let him get your number." Enid look over her seat to speak to Ko "trust us brush head that guy only want one thing from you, and it ain't your heart." He raises an eyebrow.

"And what is that?"

'Your body doofus.' A cheery red blush appears on his face as he squeak out his answer.

"My body?!" 

"Seems like Tko know what's up." 

"But why?"

"Squirt have anyone told you that you have nice hips?" He open his mouth "except from your mom."

"Does Tko count?" The young adults chuckle at his answer.

"Yes he does."

"Then yes. But what does it do with me?" Enid smiles.

"Ko, you're beautiful and attractive to not only girls but boys too. Some people want to get to know you while some wants to get in your pants, and those are the one you should look out for." She face the front as she continued speaking "they're disgusting who only care about sex not love."

"They'll only hurt you in the end, Ko." Rad said as he look at his friend in the rear view mirror "that guy in the mall wants your body and if you haven't notice, he trying to feel your hips." 

"That we will not allow." She lean back in the seat "so we have every reason to do that. Besides we love you and we'll beat anyone up who dare hurt you."

"Aww you guys are sweet." The young hero ignore the gag sound inside his mind as his friends blush.

"Yeah okay." They glance at each other before smirking wickedly "say brush head." The boy hums as Enid pick out a song. When she found it, she giggle before asking a question "did you know what song fits you?" When he shook his head, the duo snicker "well it's this one." She click it on Rad's phone and soon music began to play. As they hold in their laughter, Ko's face went from confusion to shock to slight anger.

"Oh my cob, you did not just play that." They burst out laughing as their friend glare at them "really? You played her song? Really?" 

"Come on it fits you, squirt." Ko furrow his eyebrows.

"How?" A chuckle was heard inside the mind space 'don't start.'

'They ain't lying about the song fitting you.'

'Again how?' Tko lick his lips as he lean back on his chair and grin.

'Those gorgeous hips of yours.' A flash of recognition appears on his face before blushing beet red.

"You guys are the worse." He yelled causing his friends to laugh more. 

"It's true and besides those hips don't lie." Even though Ko is glaring at them, a small smile is gracing his face not even truly mad at them. In fact he found it funny seeing how the song does kind of suits him because of his hips but he not complaining, and besides at least he get to hear his counterpart compliment his body again which remind him.

'Gorgeous hips huh?' He could practically feel Tko shrug his shoulders.

'I said it once and I'll say it again. Your hips don't lie, scrub.' He look out the window, blushing even more as he whisper.

"You're insufferable, Tko." A purr was his only response from the edge lord "but that's why I like you."

'I like you too, Ko.'

                         


	5. You're important to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two boys hanging out, slight existential crisis and fluff in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight ooc of Tko

Ko, a young hero in training, is laying on his bed and staring at the ceiling of his bedroom, listening to music on his phone. It was quiet inside the house as there was nothing but silence. He should've been at work but he wasn't feeling good today so his mom called Mr. Gar and the rest was history plus his mom had to go to work so he has the house all to himself. Ko took a deep breath and sigh as the next song played from his playlist which happen to be his favorite. A smile was pulled on his face as the lyrics play, closing his eyes. For particular reason, it kind of speak to him. The song has a message for everyone and motivate them to face new challenges; to not be afraid of them but face them head on. While there will be prejudices just keep moving forward and never give up.

He sigh still listening to the music. As the song is on its last verse, he felt a invisible pull from within his mind like someone is calling him. In fact, someone is calling him and that someone is his emo counterpart; Tko. 

"Hey Scrub?" 

"Yeah?" 

"....can you come in here?" The young hero quirk an eyebrow wondering what do his counterpart want.

"Okay?" After the song ended, he back out from his playlist and took off his headphones, and placing them next to his phone. He stretch for a bit before closing his eyes and reopening them to see himself in the mind space before walking to the house. He knock on the door three times before it was open by Tko "hey Tko. Can I come in?"

The edge lord blink his eyes then step aside to let him in before slamming the door shut. He watch him look around the room a bit before turning around. It was quiet between them just staring at each other. Neither of them move a muscle or say a word only stare in this quiet room. Which kind of makes it awkward for Ko as he shuffled nervously. Wasn't he supposed to tell him something? He ask him to come only for them to have a staring contest? If this what he wanted then why he call him here? It didn't make no sense at all. 

Ko sighs, closing his eyes. He guess he had to ask Tko himself. I mean he probably don't know what he want or he might be scared to ask him. Nah he's not the type to be scared so maybe he's nervous then. But why he would be nervous? Certainly there's explanation for this right? Right? Before he can dwell deeper, a deep voice broke his thought "hey dweeb."

"Huh?" He open his eyes to see his counterpart leaning on the wall, arm crossed and with a slight frown on his face "yes?" Tko stare at Ko, face blank as he open his mouth but close it. Shaking his head, he lean off the wall and went towards the bean bags.

"Never mind. Let's play some video games." Ko blink and stare before shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay."  
       ______________________________________________________________________

"How did you do that?" The edge lord grins. On the screen, a bold letter saying winner is shown. The young hero was flabbergasted to say the least for he didn't know what just happened. At first, he thought he was going to win but then he took him by surprise and did some weird move thus beating him. Seriously he doesn't know how he did it or what he did but whatever it was, well, props to him. Tko chuckles, leaning on his bean bag.

"Skills dweeb." Ko pout, crossing his arms. Tko stares at him before sitting up "hey stop with that cute pout. You did good as well so cheer up." Ko snaps his head to him and with a blush on his face, ask him a question.

"Did you just call me cute?" 

"No I call your pout cute." A flash of recognition cross his face after finishing the sentence before a cherry red blush appears. Two counterparts stare at each other, faces red with nothing but the sound of the game to company them. As they continue the staring contest, Tko is having a mental crisis with himself. Why did he say that? Why did he call his pout cute? What is wrong with him? When did he ever consider it cute? Something is wrong. Something ain't right with him at all. Sure he's cute and all but... What the freak? Tko blush deeper as his face became redder. He then cover his face, dropping the controller 'oh my cob. I did not just think that. Holy crap, I can't believe I said that. I feel like suffocating myself with this bean bag.'

"Tko?" Said edge lord peek through his fingers and glance at Ko "are you okay?" He ask, concern for his friend. He drop his hands then sigh through his nose, and without looking at him, answer his question.

"Yeah I'm fine." Ko raises an eyebrow.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Like sure sure?"

"Yes."

"Like 100% okay?"

"Cob, yes I'm okay. I'm fine. What does the word "I'm okay" don't you understand?" He glare at the young hero, growling in frustration. Ko flinch at his aggression before looking away.

"I'm sorry. I was just... worried that's all." His voice was quiet and small, feeling a bit hurt. When he saw the look on his face, his expression change from anger to guilt knowing he cause this. Cob, he didn't mean to upset him he just want him to back off that's all. But that didn't go so well did it, you ding dong. He sigh, closing his eyes and reopen them; with a blank look on his face, he scooted closer to his counterpart. 

Ko continue to stare at his lap, not paying attention to his surrounding until he felt something rubbing against his cheek. He glance at the side and blush. Tko, his alter ego, the emo counterpart of himself is nuzzling him. He looked away, blushing deeper than normal "hey Ko... I'm sorry for upsetting you. I'm just little bit stress today that's all." Ko gulps before asking.

"Stress? Why are you stress?" Tko continue to nuzzle him, shrugging one shoulder.

"I don't know. Maybe because I feel stress for unknown reason? Maybe because that Shadowy figure is out there? Or maybe because..." Tko stops his nuzzling and open his eyes "because I don't know why I'm here?" He suddenly felt a nuzzle as Ko rubs his cheek against his.

"Well don't you worry Tko. You being here, being a part of me... it makes me glad you exist cause without you, well, I wouldn't be able to get stronger." Tko blink his eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes and you wanna know why?" 

"Why?" Ko smiles. 

"Because you're awesome, cool, strong but most of all." He pulls back and smiles softly, staring at him with affection "very important to me." Tko stares in shocked for he couldn't believe at what he's hearing. He's important to this baby? Like really important to him? Tko chuckles, pushing back his hair.

"You're something else, Scrub." Ko giggles.

"Yeah I know but it's true. You're important to me, Tko and I don't want anything bad happen to you." He place his hand on his shoulder "you made me who I am today." The edge lord smirk.

"Oh really? I made you into a lame crybaby?" He laughs when Ko punch his arm.

"No you emo." He then smiles again "into becoming a stronger hero and getting closer to my goal. I learn so many things during my time growing up plus after defeating Boxmore Jr. I learn that I have to give something to get something." He chuckles "if I haven't did what I did then you'll still be in that cage and we wouldn't have this amazing relationship." The edge lord smiles. The lame baby is right about that. He is getting stronger but not only him but he is as well. Everyday they get stronger and more powerful plus without him, they wouldn't get this far today. 

He look at his counterpart and without warning or hesitation, he lean his forehead against his causing the young hero to blush the third time this day. He chuckles "you know... I'm glad that I exist as well." He look into Ko's brown eyes and smiles softly "because I get to meet you, scrub. Also I'm still better than you."

"Yeah whatever Tko." Said boy laughs before grabbing his shoulders and pulling him down with him. A yelp erupt from him as he lay on top of him. He looks up at the edge lord and glared "TKO! I can't believe you did that!" He laughs as he wrap his arm around him "cob you're annoying." 

"I thought you said that I was important to you." Ko roll his eyes but smile none the least. 

"Be quiet edge boy."

"Ooh lame boy got sass."

"Shut up." He chuckles then look at the tv "sooo... wanna play another game?" Tko closes his eyes, sighing through his nose. 

"Nah. I feel like laying here and do nothing." Ko hums.

"Sounds nice."

"Yeah." He open his eyes and stare at the ceiling until sitting up "stand up for a sec." The young hero nodded, standing up follow by him. Tko then turns off the game then the tv before picking up two bean bags and tossing them to the side.

"What are you-"

"Make a giant bean bag." Ko stare in confusion "any day now scrub."

"Oh right." He materialize a giant dark red bean bag, sitting on the floor before being pulled by his counterpart "Tko?"

"Shut up." 

Ko frown. Tko then lay down on the bean bag and pull the young hero down to lay on him. Again he yelp as he lay side way as the edge lord chuckles. He huff then straighten himself, placing his face next to Tko's "you're full of surprises."

"Whatever." He wrap his arm around him, closing his eyes "just wanna lay here." 

"And cuddle."

"Hell no."

"But you're doing it."

"Shut up lame baby." Ko giggles before closing his eyes, snuggling closer to him. It was quiet for a minute until "hey Ko?"

"Yeah?"

"You're important to me too." The young hero smiles.

"I'm glad to hear that."


	6. Origami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tko thoughts had lead him into making something that he don't know what it mean or why it felt right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tko making origami is my headcanon and you can't have it XD

In the mind space, Tko is laying on the bed and strumming on his guitar while staring at the ceiling. Boredom has struck him not too long ago but he paid no mind to it as he continue to play his guitar, plucking on different strings one by one; listening if they need any tuning or not. He blink his eyes as he pluck one of the them causing him to furrow his eyebrows as he pluck on it again before tuning it. Once it was on tune, he went back to playing his guitar as he closes his eyes and begin thinking about his existence, his life but most importantly, he started thinking about that goody two-shoes. 

Each day or whenever he gets the chance, sunshine boy would visit him and come hang either playing games or just talked but either way, their relationship is pretty much stable and filled with good memories. It's those memories that makes him feel a bit happy, cherishing them when he's feeling down or when he's having an existential crisis but it doesn't matter cause sunshine baby always cheers him up. Just thinking about him and his cheerfulness puts a smile on his face and not that crazy one he usually wore but a genuine smile. The way he smile at him or shows him concern make him feel special and how he's treating him like a real person just make him feel extra special because Ko is the only one that understand him. 

He always take his time whenever he's being difficult, being calm and patience with him and not get upset. He make sure to visit him and give him his full attention. He talk to him like he's real and not just his alter ego, telling him stories even though he probably found them boring (some of them were interesting but he'll never tell him). He give him gifts that suits him. He listen and try to help him when he's dealing with something. He gives him space every time he's angry and come back to check on him. He always try to give advice or his honest opinion. He train with him. He stay for a extra hour just to keep him company. He even let him take over just to stretch his legs and enjoy the outside world which he's very grateful for, hell, he still remember the deal they made since he was getting tired of being in his mind every day so he was happy that the baby let him has his freedom. Everything he did, he did it for him just to make him happy. He doesn't ask for anything in return because all he want is his happiness, and even though he doesn't show it, he gets a bit excited when he come over. 

He open his eyes, plucking the strings one more before stopping. Cob, what did he do to deserve this boy. Sure in the beginning, they were enemies and all he want is power, and for him to be free but that change except for that freedom part. He still want to be free but being with him makes him feel like he's free. Ko have done everything to satisfy his needs without missing a beat and he appreciate all his hard work for doing it. He sighs before sitting up and placing the guitar by his bed. Pushing back his hair, he closes his eyes and reopen them, looking around his room before something catches his eye. On one of the drawers, a red origami paper is laying there on top of it. He raises an eyebrow, wondering where it came from until he remember that day Ko came and tells him about origami. He even shows him a video about them and how to make them into different shapes. 

As he stare at the paper, he start to remember that he used to make origami with someone when he was little. A woman who he kind of see as his mentor would bring papers like these and make origami. He would never tell anyone or even admitted it but he happens to like them. He smile, remembering her smile every time he made one even though he messed up sometimes. That was long time ago and it's been a long time since he made one. Well no time like the present right? With that in thought, Tko got up and took the paper before heading to the kitchen.  
      ______________________________________________________________________

"So Rad hurt himself by slipping on the wet floor?"

"Yep and if you saw it yourself, you'll probably laugh." He chuckles.

"You damn right I would." A sound of laughter was heard "did you laugh?"

"I'll be lying if I said I didn't." He smirk "But yeah how you doing Tko? You've been quiet since this morning." Said edge lord shrug.

"Nothing much just being bored is all." 

"Because you're in my head?"

"That and because there's almost nothing to do here." Ko hums.

"You know maybe I could- yes ma'am?" The emo teen looks up and see his counterpart talking to the lady. He listen in for a moment, staring at the screen before looking down, seeing to be preoccupied with something. After he was done helping the customer, Ko apologize "sorry Tko."

"It's whatever." He glance at the screen then back down "but you were saying?"

"Right. Maybe I could give you control today or this week. Get some fresh air, stretch your limbs and enjoy freedom." He hums, liking the sound of it "so you just give the word and I let you take the wheel." He smirk, his usual cocky smirk as he glance up.

"You want me to wreck some havoc?" 

"NO!" 

"Haha haha I was just teasing you, scrub." He laughs before smiling "but yeah that's sound cool. I need some fresh air anyway." 

"Nice." Tko roll his eyes. He then sits up and lean on his chair, picking something up from the table. He look at the object in his hand, satisfied with his work before asking a question.

"Hey scrub?" On the screen, Ko had stopped stacking to give his alter ego his full attention.

"Yeah?"

"Do you still have those origami papers?" Outside the mind space, the young hero raises an eyebrow.

"Yes I still have them. They're in my room, in the dresser." He then start stacking again "why you ask?" Tko shrugs.

"Oh nothing." He said, rubbing the object. In his hand, a red origami paper is being softly caressed. He did not know why he decided to put it in this shape or why it felt right at the moment but he guess he found out soon as he stare at the origami in a shape of a heart. He smile fondly, a soft look in his eyes as thoughts went through his head "nothing at all Ko."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this story as much I do and before I go, if you don't like this pairing that's okay but please don't write hate comments you can always leave.


End file.
